


Playing for keeps

by blackcrystaly



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative!Hannibal, No mpreg, Omega!will, Possessive!Hannibal, Possessive!Will, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William senses that the last victim of the Chesapeake Ripper is a courting gift for him and wonders if he isn't getting obsessed with the case, so he decides not to tell anything to the BAU Chief, instead, he decides he must go to to speak with the always trustful Doctor Lecter, the alpha he had become progressively more and more attracted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at A/O/B in this fandom, there is a bit of relationship building and some cultural background.  
> There are some graphic depictions of criminal scenes but I don't think they could trigger anyone.
> 
> English isn't my mother language and this story hasn't been betaed yet -I hope it will be- so please be nice when you point at any mistake you might find. I'll be grateful for the chance to improve a story.
> 
> I'll be coming back several times to make little corrections.

Will Graham was horrorstruck when he came to realize that the Chesapeake Ripper’s latest victim was a gift to him. Whoever the killer was seemed to have gotten wind of his powers and had made sure to leave a clear impression on the victim that he would be the only one to catch. It was as strong as a calling card or a painted banner on the wall, but unlike them didn’t leave any traceable evidence.

 _A courting gift._ It was what the man presently almost dissected and displayed like a trophy hunt transmitted. His skin was cut open from chin to pelvis and opened showing the insides for all to see, except of course for the organs which were removed, this time a liver and the kidneys. _A rug for their home_ , so to speak.

The younger agent wondered if he should share this piece of information with the BAU Chief, Special Agent Jack Crawford. On one hand he knew it might help the open investigation since no one knew what little detail might solve a case but on the other the man might not believe him since it could be perceived as too fantastic, almost obsessive.

He decided to tell the older profiler all the other things he could perceive after confirming it was a Ripper’s kill.

 

 

Jack looked at him for a moment, it was clear he suspected that William was keeping something back, but decided not to confront the brunette just yet. Their relationship had been a bit rocky from the beginning and took a turn for the worst when he told the omega he was replaceable during the Angel Maker’s case. He had been frustrated and hurt having just found out his mate was dying, but it had put an undue stress on the relationship he had begun to build with the younger omega. Still, the man decided he would make sure to talk about his suspicions with Doctor Lecter, who had managed to enchant Will and seemed to have been able to stop his decaying mental stability.

Some days Crawford hoped the old psychiatrist would claim the brunette since he was convinced it would help to stabilize him, having a strong alpha to take care of him once he was away from work and with whom Jack had a good relationship so they could all find a way for them to be a team until they caught the Chesapeake Ripper; others he decided it would not only be an unethical thing for the blond to do but it could cost him greatly since he could tell that Hannibal was a very possessive alpha and could very well convince Will to leave the BAU and even the FBI. Of course, the new laws protected omegas from being forced by their mates not to work but Doctor Lecter could convince Graham to do exactly what he wanted without even coming close to reproachable misconduct. And Jack suspected, he would do things in a way that Will would even be grateful to the man.

Still, at this rate, he would lose the profiler one way or another.

 

 

Will kept silent for a little while, the rest of the team moving around to collect evidence and take the body to the morgue. His eyes moved around trying to find something, anything that would disprove what he had perceived but he couldn’t find anything. Still, lack of proof wasn’t a consolation. He didn’t want to believe he had attracted a mad alpha –there were very few omega serial killers, he suspected mostly because they were rarely caught, since they were perceived as too passive, more nurture and peace oriented-. But if he was making something this big up he would have not only to take a step aside from the investigation but submit himself to psychological evaluation and that not only terrified him but he loathed the idea of anyone he didn’t know having a chance at getting into his mind.

Finally, he decided there was only one person he could talk about what was happening to him, what he felt on this particular crime scene that had thrown him in for a loop, one who would help him to analyze every aspect of the scene and his own emotions without judging him or betraying his trust.

 

*****

 

Half an hour later Will Graham was waiting for Doctor Lecter to finish with his last appointment of the day. He had called earlier, of course, asking if he could come over since his unofficial appointment was on Fridays but he really needed to talk that day. He knew the man valued courtesy and it would be incredibly rude to appear unannounced even if he had been invited to do so by the blond many times.

 

While the time passed he thought that never before he had been able to be so comfortable around not only a therapist but an alpha. Usually their more aggressive and dominant personalities made him dizzy when they were very close to him and he hadn’t have the time to shield himself properly or in worst cases those emotions filtered into his own mind making him a mirror of them.

His parents had to home-school him after the first time he had gotten into a fist fight with a young alpha who had tried to push him against a wall to kiss him. It had taken him several hours to come out of the hormone filled violence and desire running through his veins. His mother and father had been very understanding since apparently some of his ancestors had displayed the same abilities as he did, so they helped him to the best of their abilities to teach him how to shield himself from other’s people emotions but they didn’t have any first-hand experience so they couldn't actually guide him through the building of such invisible barriers and from time to time his self control simply slipped laying him bare and making him vulnerable to other people’s influence for right or wrong. It had become particularly usual now he was forced to lower his defenses on an almost daily basis in order to catch the last feelings and emotions of either victims or killers.

 

 

At some point WIll noticed there was someone speaking to him, and realized he had begun to get lost on his own mind. A moment later he was able to focus his sight on the dark orbs in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Doctor Lecter” He said noticing the worried expression on the psychiatrist’s features.

“It’s alright, William” The alpha said with a soft smile on his face transmitting a sense of calm that washed over Graham “Can you tell me where you are?” He asked next getting back on his feet. Hannibal had knelt to make sure he was the first thing the brunette saw when he became conscious of his surroundings again.

“I’m in Doctor Hannibal Lecter’s house” Will answered seriously.

“And what time is it?” The older one asked.

The brunette looked at his watch and told him it was seven past ten p.m.

The therapist then smiled and invited William to get into the study. The young man sat on the comfortable sofa while the psychiatrist chose a nearby comfortable chair.

“Tell me what’s wrong, William” The blond said professionally while he studied the distraught omega having a pretty good idea of what it was.

“I went to a crime scene today, one of the Ripper’s” The younger one began to explain and waited until the other nodded “there was something _unusual_ on it”

“What do you mean by it?” Hannibal asked in a neutral tone knowing the other needed to hear the question to move forward in his retelling.

“I’m not sure” Will said suddenly full of apprehension.

“William, I can’t help you if you lie to me” he admonished softly while projecting calm feelings to the omega in a very subtle, silent way. He knew how to play the other’s emotions without notice being one of the few who acknowledge the other’s powers for what they were.

The brunette blushed a soft pink, ashamed of himself. He had been the one to call the therapist, asked to be come and talk with him out of his consulting hours and now didn’t want to share what had brought him there in the first place.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I fear you’ll think it’s too fantastic… I know half of me think it’s too fantastic…” Will said at last biting his lips before deciding he had to take a leap of faith “When I was on the scene there was this _feeling_ , this _idea_ I got that the body was a… _gift_ … a _courting_ gift… he… knows I’m an omega… and now he is playing with me, mocking me” He said at least reasoning that it was the most logical explanation and surprised it had taken him so long to reach it. Maybe having a man so centered who was able to keep his emotions in check allowing him to relax for a while helped him to see things in a calmer way than he did close to Jack who was far too emotional and usually put him on a mental storm filling him with conflicting and usually contradictory emotions making him try to fight them to regain control of his own, to know what _he_ thought. Usually he tried to keep a tight control over his mind shields whenever he was around the older profiler but it was pretty difficult while on a crime scene and that put him under duress.

“Considering what you and Jack had shared with me about this particular killer, William, I think that if he wanted to mock you he would have made sure everyone knew of his intentions.”

The green eyed one studied the other for a moment, what Hannibal said certainly made sense. The Chesapeake Ripper enjoyed being very public in his taunts. But then, if he wasn’t mocking the profiler…

“You might have a point there, Doctor Lecter…” he confessed not really happy about that. “But having a serial killer trying to seduce me by displaying a man like a rug to put on our home isn’t exactly a comforting thought.”

“Our home, William?” Hannibal asked professionally.

“He thinks like that” William said too quickly and seriously. He hadn’t realized the little Freudian slip until it had been pointed out by the psychiatrist and certainly made him uncomfortable. He wasn’t even considering such a thing!

“Doesn’t it make you feel even remotely flattered?” The blond asked calmly, there was no prejudice in his voice, not even a disapproving tone and it calmed the brunette down.

“He cut a man open from chin to waist, Doctor Lecter, he made the victim look like one of those bear rugs some people uses to decorate their houses… how could I feel grateful for such a thing?!” Graham asked a bit agitated.

The other man just looked at him for a second with darkened eyes and Will was sure he knew the truth at that time. There had been a little part of him that had felt proud for a second at being able to attract an alpha who was such an accomplished hunter but also smart enough to be his match. Once he was conscious of such thoughts he had felt sick.

“There is no shame in it, William. There is an instinctual part in omegas that are built to look for a strong mate who will be able to provide for both of them during pregnancy and first years of the baby.” Hannibal explained matter of fact.

“I don’t want to have kids” the brunette confessed abruptly. He didn’t know where that had come from and looked as surprised as he felt.

“That’s hardly the point, William” the man said with a soft smile “We are talking about the unconscious level that tells an omega he or she has found an adequate mate”

 

The brunette stood silent for a second, debating between storming off yelling he would never even consider accepting a murdering alpha or simply changing topics. He knew the first option would make him look bad in Hannibal’s eyes and Will abhorred the idea of disappointing the psychiatrist or even worst being banned from ever coming back to see him. The blond wasn’t even his official therapist so he didn’t have any binding obligation to him. And if bad came to worst, he could talk Jack into sending him to another psychiatrist, and the idea of another man trying to get into his mind sent chills to his spine, especially when he knew that Doctor Chilton was trying to get his paws over him. He had disliked the man on the spot, but there would be very little he could do if Jack exerted his authority to force him to go see the man, short of quitting, and he knew it would be pretty difficult for him to be able to secure another job like the one he had in the FBI.

 

“Of course,” Hannibal added as if he hadn’t notice William’s inner turmoil “there are many other little things that tip the scales on the conscious level”

Graham nodded, relaxed once more tonight he was certainly on an emotional rollercoaster, but at least there were his own sentiments!

“What is Jack’s opinion on this matter?” The psychiatrist asked calmly “I suppose he may be worried sick over your safety”

The brunette looked down for a moment.

“ _I didn’t tell him…_ ” Will confessed in a low voice before looking in a pleading way to the other.

Hannibal looked at the brunette questioningly.

“I thought that maybe I was reading what wasn’t there… so I came to talk to you first… but if you think I should speak with Jack…” The green eyed one said in a low voice, displaying some of the most classical signs of omega submissiveness which made the psychiatrist’s eyes shine dangerously, but controlled himself quickly enough.

“William, you are more than capable of making your own choices” Hannibal said calmly, knowing that at some point the other was actually testing him “Is there any reason you wouldn’t feel comfortable sharing this information with Jack?”

“I’m not sure he’ll be able to understand in the same way you do, I haven’t the least evidence to support what I sensed and if anyone ever got wind of it… just imagine what papers or that blasted blog of Freddie Lounds will say if there is only my word telling that the Chesapeake Ripper is trying to _court_ me” Then he seemed to think of something for a second “Also, it was just this one scene, maybe he was close to his own heat and I’m the only omega in the team. I think that having his little gift acknowledged by me would serve to get a rinse out of Jack who he had been taunting these last few years.” He reflected in loud voice “I believe it’s best if I keep this for myself.” Will decided “I hope I can trust you won’t share this information with Jack either?” He asked softly, watching at the other with an intense gaze.

“Whatever you share with me on this room, William is absolutely confidential” Hannibal reassured him with a soft smile noticing how the other relaxed at his words once again.

 

 

The brunette nodded feeling lighter. He had made the right choice coming to see the other man. Hannibal was becoming increasingly more important in his life and some days he wondered if maybe, just maybe, the man would ever see him as an eligible omega. He knew he hadn’t that much to offer, being as he was pretty unstable and not willing to get pregnant ever while the man seemed to be everything that an alpha should: strong, dominant, sure of himself, kind and smart. And he was also rich and cultured. Will knew he had begun thinking of the blond as an alpha he would love to spend a heat or several with, maybe even mate with him, but every time he allowed himself to think of such a thing, the green eyed one decided it was almost impossible for it to happen.

The older man wasn’t like any other he had met before. The brunette couldn’t tell if he ever had any kind of lustful feeling towards him, not even if Lecter found him attractive in the least. That made him a magnificent therapist but made Will very wary of bringing the issue to the other since it was very possible that Hannibal would reject him adducing it would be unethical. And once more, he would be risking being transferred and probably ruining whatever he was building with the other man.

Slowly the brunette  stood up, knowing he had taken more than a little time from the other. Doctor Lecter made the same with a smile on his lips.

 

“Would you like to stay and have dinner with me?” Hannibal asked as was usual when the younger man appeared on his house out of their established session. He enjoyed feeding William who seemed to adore every bite. The blond had even taken food to him when the man failed to show up several days in a row making sure he was well fed.

The brunette’s eyes shone happily. He loved eating the alpha’s cooking.

“I’d love to” The smaller one said honestly.

“Then, by all means, let’s move to the kitchen” The psychiatrist invited.

 

It wasn’t very usual for a traditional alpha to be the one who cooked and Will always thought that Hannibal was one. They had never discussed it, but he could tell in the way the man behaved and in some small commentaries Hannibal had made over the months they had known each other. Of course he wasn’t the kind that thought every omega should be chained to a bed giving birth to the alpha’s babies, but he was against heat suppressors since he thought they were poisonous to an omega’s body. Still, Lecter didn’t seem to be against contraception methods having said more than once that an omega should have the right to chose what they wanted to do with their bodies and decide when -and if- he or she wanted to have children.

 

 

Will didn’t like having to go through his heats since his empathy made everything stronger than it should be and the emptiness he felt when forced to resort to toys resonated louder, even if his body was eventually sated. He had stopped looking for an alpha to share his cycle with very early in his life when he realized their emotions, usually focused on themselves, distracted him which meant it took longer for him to achieve any kind of orgasm or made the experience a sad one. He had even had some fights with a couple of them because he got lost on their feelings and realized they were planning to mark him and one had even wanted to impregnate him, luckily he was not only on the pill but had been able to remove the alpha from his bedroom and house before locking himself up and spending the night with the toys he had never trashed.

And yet, from the moment he had been introduced to Hannibal, Graham had been getting more and more smitten with the alpha. He knew in an instinctual level the blond wasn’t like any other he had even met, and he would never act like those in his past. Still, he feared the man’s rejection so he opted to spend as much time as he could with him in hopes the other would make any gesture that would decide the matter one way or another without him risking their already established and flourishing relationship... even if it wasn’t the one he truly wanted to have with the man it was better than none at all.

 

 

Will watched fascinated as the psychiatrist took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves to cook more comfortably. He stopped a second before licking his lips hungrily since he realized it would give him away at once.

Hannibal turned to look at the brunette and smiled, before taking a couple of glasses, a corkscrew and retrieving a bottle of red wine. With expert fingers he poured for both of them.

“Here, William” Hannibal said amiably offering one of the glasses to the other “it will help you relax while I prepare our meal”

The young one took it with a courteous nod and a soft smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, on this universe claiming and bonding are two different things. The claiming bite is a minor bond that only last for as long as the couple is together while the bonding bite is more permanent and creates obligations between the alpha and omega. For the first one, the alpha only bites the skin between head and shoulder while to make it a bonding bite it has to break the skin.

The food preparations didn’t take long and they made some light talk about literature and music, comparing notes on their favorite authors and musicians analyzing their works. Lecter knew Graham was far from uncultured but the man tended to downplay his intelligence and he suspected it was the defense mechanism he had developed to be able to fit in a bit better in a world that could be too cruel, but in his presence he wouldn’t have any of that nonsense. He loved the profiler’s mind as much as he wanted the lithe, tempting body.

 

The blond could tell how much his performance was affecting the green eyed one by the change in his smell, the soft musk that was coming from him, telling of his disposition to be courted and to mate with him. He had noticed William’s unconscious attraction to him a couple of months back, but the man wasn’t ready to act on it. His mind had been in chaos at that time and Hannibal had realized he had to buy his time carefully, helping the young man to overcome the worst of his episodes and learning to get a better control over his empathic abilities while binding William to him. Slowly the brunette had begun to open, sharing bits and pieces of himself, slowly trusting the alpha and building unconsciously a link between them while at the same time letting Hannibal keep a step ahead of those who were trying to catch him by providing vital inside information.

 

A couple of weeks ago, while the profiler told him about a copycat the BAU had managed to catch and how he had been the only one who could tell the man wasn’t the Ice Pick killer from the different emotions he had found still lingering in the scene the psychiatrist realized the younger man was entering his heat cycle. It was weeks away from its pinnacle -the moment where the most physical signs, wetness and increased body temperature as well as the need to mate, would manifest-, but his acute sense of smell gave him an unusual advantage even for an alpha and he decided it was time to make something about the omega he had come to want for his own. He knew that William would begun taking the suppressors shortly since he used one of the stronger in the market and thus it’s ingest was further apart than the normal kind, they had been designated for omegas who had stressful jobs but had slowly been released for public consumption. They were mostly bought by those who didn’t want to take the daily dose or were prone to forgetting it, still they were more expensive than the usual so there weren’t that many omegas who got access to them. Hannibal was decided to put a stop to such nonsense once the man was his since he knew it was concentrated poison on any young omega, and they made William more unstable as he had been able to prove during the last few months of knowing the man. He suspected it had a lot to do with the hormonal dosage they released and how it affected the delicate balance between mind and body. Not to mention the foul smell that covered him when he was taking the pills.

Still he knew he had to tread in carefully, since William felt really uncomfortable about his heats and would feel his advice -and eventual request- as an attempt to control him and the brunette had a most rebellious streak. Moreover, he knew the young man was just acknowledging his burgeoning attraction to him on a conscious level.

 

“Would you like a little taste?” Hannibal asked a bit softer than he usually did, taking a little spoonful of the sweet sauce he had prepared to go with the rude pharmacist’s tights they would be enjoying shortly.

Will’s eyes betrayed his want, his mind obviously conjuring a sensual image with those thoughts, and nodded moving closer and opening his mouth to let the other feed him. The way the pupils dilated slightly was another tell-tale sign of the approaching heat for those who were as observant as Hannibal was.

“Delicious” He praised licking his lips.

“Thank you” Hannibal replied before turning the fire to the lowest and moving around to take the plates and cutlery they needed.

“Please, allow me” William said at once extending his arms to take the things from the other’s hands.

The blond smiled and nodded. Usually he wouldn’t let a visitor touch anything, since he prided on being an accomplished host, but this was a completely different case, he wanted the omega to get used to little routines and to feel comfortable in his house, to associate it with the word “home” and not to feel like a guest.

 

 

The younger man noticed he had been let to actually help when he put Hannibal’s knife and fork on the table and he smiled. It was the first time the man did such a thing and he felt a strange warm on his chest.

 _Maybe he did have a chance with the older one._ _Had Hannibal got a bit jealous over the Ripper making a more than unwanted move on him?_ The thought made him smile self deprecatingly, he was grasping at straws in a big way. Most probable, the man had simply decided to let him put the table in an effort to help him take his mind out of what he had told about the recent events.

 

A moment later the blond came out of the kitchen with their entrées and raised an elegant eyebrow when he noticed the way the younger male had arranged their seating. Will knew that as the alpha of the house the head of the table was his so he had of course acquiesced with tradition but decided to place himself at his right instead of at the other end as he usually did.

“Please sit down, William” He said with a smile before putting the plate in front of the brunette and the man let a breath he didn’t know was keeping out.

The green eyed one did as he was told and waited until Hannibal joined him. They made a short toast and begun to eat quietly.

 

****

 

Almost an hour and a half later, Hannibal invited Will to sit on the living room to share some sweet wine and chocolates. The brunette acquiesced and soon made himself comfortable on one of the other’s big sofas.

The older one took a moment to pour the offered beverage into the appropriate glasses, leaving the bottle on the table and placing the rich sweets close to it.

“Doctor Lecter, I must confess after this wonderful meal that if this was a date I’d certainly be yours for the night” The brunette said with a teasing smile while taking the glass from Hannibal’s fingers letting his own brush the other’s digits for a second. For a second, he wondered if maybe he hadn’t already drunk too much since he had never been quite so forthcoming but he couldn’t find in himself to seriously care.

“My dear William, I’m not the kind of man who has one night stands” Hannibal said softly while his eyes shone darkly and dangerously “And certainly if I had such an attractive omega for myself I wouldn’t let him go after the night was over”

The brunette didn’t know what to answer to that. Maybe he wasn’t the only one affected by the alcohol? He looked at the dark eyed one suspiciously but he seemed perfectly sober.

“I hope I wasn’t too forward” Lecter said a moment later at the other’s silence taking a little sip of wine.

“No, _no_ ” Will replied hurriedly shooking his head “It’s just… well I never suspected you find me attractive…”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Hannibal asked kindly, pretending to be worried over the issue.

William shook his head again before answering.

“No. Actually… I think of you in the same way” he confessed looking at the clear liquid in his glass before taking a long gulp. If they were going to have this talk he needed a bit more of courage… or something that would make easier to forget the whole thing if everything went to hell.

Hannibal, of course, had other plans. The man stood up from the comfortable sofa he had chosen and took Will’s glass away from him, leaving it at the coffee table before sitting at the man’s side.

“I think, William, it would be better if you stopped drinking now… I wouldn’t like for you to feel I took advantage” He said in a grave voice laced with the tone only an alpha could put into his words, that made the brunette swallow hard and his eyes seemed to grow dark.

 

A fresh wave of arousal reached Lecter’s nose and he felt satisfied. Things were progressing better than he expected: William’s heat peak was moving even closer. It was a well known fact that emotions could change an omega’s cycle, making the moment come earlier or later -during extreme duress he or she could even lost it altogether no matter how close to it the omega was-.

 _The brunette wasn’t leaving his house tonight, after all_ , the blond decided at once. He had planned for a longer courtship, letting the brunette go that day but making sure he would come the next ones and seducing him slowly until William was ready to do what he desired and cave in, not taking the suppressant to share his heat with him. But, Hannibal had always been one to adapt to circumstances and the present ones were certainly promising.

 

 

“Why would I? What are you planning to do with me, Doctor Lecter?” Will asked with a naughty smile. _Whatever Hannibal served, it was definitely having a strange effect on him_ , the green eyed one decided. Or maybe it was the mix of tiredness, loneliness and the ever present desire he felt for the other. For a moment he wondered if he wasn’t close to his heat since he tended to react strangely to alcohol whenever he was in a “hormonal” state. He always had a most irregular schedule given his empathic nature, but he thought it was improbable.

“If I didn’t think you are slightly inebriated, William, I’d certainly be tempted to make many unprofessional things to you” The man answered darkly with what could be constructed as a tense smile.

“I’m fully capable of giving consent!” The other man protested while moving a bit closer, almost to the point of invading the blond’s personal space, “ _and you aren’t my psychiatrist, Hannibal!_ ” He purposefully used the man’s given name to emphasize he wasn’t seeing him as a professional but an alpha, one he wanted.

“Are you, William?” The taller man asked firmly putting a hand around the brunette’s lithe waist and pulling him to his body slowly, giving him plenty of time to move backwards. Instead, the brunette let the contact happen, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck and almost purring at the touch enjoying the feeling of the man's heated skin against his own. Just at that moment Will had the certainty that was desired. Still, Hannibal was controlling himself, giving him enough space to escape for the time being. Acting like a proper alpha should on a first encounter with an omega he wanted. Of course, it was also equally probable he was just trying to make sure Will wouldn’t present a formal complaint against him. Even if they didn’t have any official relationship and he had just reaffirmed he didn’t see the alpha as his therapist.

“ _Yes_ ” Graham answered at last looking directly at the dark orbs of the one trapping him.

This time the blond took his lips in a heated kiss, the man’s tongue demanded entrance on the other’s mouth and he was soon caressing the other’s tongue, coaxing him into a sensual wrestling match. Unconsciously, Will put his arms around the Lecter’s strong neck, wanting to be even closer, and a moment later he was straddling the alpha’s lap, his rapidly filling erection pressing against the blond’s stomach. They broke contact after a little while.

 

“I want to take you to my room and lay my claim on you” Hannibal whispered directly into the William’s ear before closing his teeth over the tempting earlobe.

Will shuddered. It’s been years since anyone had made him wish for just that, even more since he had found the idea of being claimed, even for a little while, enticing.

“Please, Hannibal” William begged before kissing the man’s lips once more, while his hands entangled on the short blond threads of the other’s hair.

“Are you sure, William?” Lecter asked once more when they separated, letting some of his emotions leak to the empath. He had always been a patient, cunning man and knew how important was to make sure the other remembered it has been his decision and choice.

 

 

The brunette simply nodded, cherishing the way Hannibal made him feel desired, the lust he unconsciously projected was like a hot caress to his mind and even found echo into his body. And he was enthralled with the inner strength and dominance that the blond showed every time without being overbearing. Will knew there would never be any doubt that this man was his alpha and he wanted to be claimed and to claim such an alpha.

People tended to think that only dominants assert their ownership, but omegas were just as possessive and jealous. They were usually more subtle in their ways since society tended to put more pressure on them to keep those emotions -seen as negative on them- under a tight control and not display them as frequently as they expected them to be seen in alphas.

 

 

With a seductive smile Hannibal put an arm under the brunette’s tights and the other around his waist before getting up and carrying them to the master bedroom in a display of physical strength that made William moan lowly. He had of course prepared a proper and secure mating room for them, making sure it was provided with everything they would need there, knowing the other’s heat was closer than the man thought. But tonight was about putting his marks on William and making sure he began his heat peak with an alpha at his side who would share it with him by his own choice. There was always the slime chance the man would recant at the last second, but he would deal with it if the time came.

 

Once they reached their destination, Hannibal deposited the omega on the mattress softly, taking a step back and making William moan at the loss of body contact. The man kicked off his shoes grinning mischievously knowing it wasn’t the kind of behavior the other would allow on any given day. The blond decided to let the minor trespass just this time and smiled seductively before taking his own jacket and shoes off. A moment later he mounted touch-starved brunette. He would never allow for the man to feel that way again.

“Such a beautiful picture you make, William” Lecter said with a dark tone looking at the other’s feverish eyes and smelling the pure musk that came from the man’s body.

 

The green eyed one laded his head slightly, submissively, knowing it would arouse the other while licking his lips hungrily, his inhibitions gone and desire pouring through his veins in waves... he was strangely sensitive, which was usually a sign of an approaching heat but once more he disregarded the thought.

The blond, of course, wouldn’t reject such a magnificent gift and let his teeth bit the offered skin making the omega moan loudly and arch his back.

“Hannibal!!!” The man exclaimed while his hand closed on the other’s nape to keep him where he was for a little longer.

A wet tongue lapped the offended tissue before moving slowly down, while dexterous hands began to open William’s shirt. A moment later his mouth closed over a warm and erected nipple. The brunette cried and begged the man to suck on it harder, blushing immediately after. Hannibal smiled to himself before doing just that and adding the tiniest scrap of teeth while his other hand pinched the other nub. The blond could tell how much his actions affected the smaller one even before he felt the other’s full erection pressing against his body. A moment later he moved his mouth and tongue to stimulate the left nipple. Omega’s chest tended to be a major erogenous zone and the alpha was taking full advantage of it. The brunette kept moaning and begging for Hannibal not to stop, a hand still in his nape and the other running through his clothed back.

The taller one moved his free hand down, to the younger’s zipper and freed the trapped erection, noticing that William already dripping, so lost in the moment he was.

“Such a hungry little omega…” Hannibal whispered stopping for a second in his ministrations to give a lick to each nipple. For a second he wondered how would feel to suck on William’s milk filled breasts.

 

The man just moaned and tried to get some stimuli on his hard on while he thought he felt a little wetness on his back but disregarded the thought as quickly as it came.

“Hush, beautiful, I’ll take care of your needs” The blond promised, his voice laced with the alpha authority and confidence that had the green eyed one opening his legs a big wider in acceptance and begging.

“Please, Hannibal, I want you!!!” He said at least, realizing that for once he was actually experiencing his own emotions, there was fire on his body and hot liquid desire on his mind making everything edgier, _better_. It was the kind of experience other omegas had told him about but he had never been able to sense: the moment when the only thing they could want and feel was their alpha’s presence.

“Hush now, dear” The blond admonished, while he decided to move downwards, his hands working quickly to take off the rest of his clothes. There would be time enough in the future to make William come just from teasing and sucking on his nipples.

His tongue licked all the way to the man’s pelvis while his hands divested worked on his own pants and underwear, his nose imprinting the brunette’s scent while close to his heat. Hannibal reached the man’s shaft promptly and licked the erected flesh making William moan loudly and beg for the man to take him on his mouth.

The older one blowed some air softly against the warm skin causing shivers through the other before doing as he was asked. With an evil grin he closed one of his hands at the cock’s base preventing the brunette from coming too quickly.

“No! Hannibal, please!!!” Will protested hotly.

But then, William felt a single digit probe at his entrance very softly and it caused him to breathe deeply... a moment later it was taken away and the omega experienced some disappointment. _He had to make up his mind_ , he thought before Hannibal released his flesh and looked at him intensely.

“What do _you_ want, William?” He asked seriously and yet sensuously “ _I can suck you until you come on my mouth or I can take you, slow and deeply, until we are both completely sated_ ”

The brunette’s eyes shone and he arched his back once more, he was so weak to the man’s voice! And he wanted it. He needed to feel Hannibal inside of him, claiming him as he had promised. He licked his dried lips for a second before gathering enough courage to utter the words since it was obvious the other wouldn’t take a non verbal response.

“ _I want you to claim me_ ” He said at last turning his gaze to the wall.

Hannibal’s smile shone dark and satisfied before he came up and taking the other’s chin between his fingers forced the man to look at him.

“There is no shame in your desire, William, don’t look aside” The blond said firmly before kissing him once more before releasing his grip and moving his hand to the nearby bedside table to take the lube. Earlier he had noticed the younger was getting a bit wet, telling that him it wouldn’t take longer than one or two days for the omega to reach the peak of his heat, still it was too little to provide enough lubrication for him to take the other without something else to ease the way.

The brunette seemed to notice the movement and looked at the other nervously, even if this was hardly his first time it felt almost like it was.

“Relax, my dear, I won’t hurt you” Lecter said with a smile, while his fingers touched once more the puckered entrance, the little drops of natural lube helping him along. This time, William closed his legs around the blond’s waist pushing him closer to his body.

“I know” Will said very softly before giving in to an unknown impulse and biting hard on his lover’s neck, marking him, a claiming hard that would last for weeks.

 

Hannibal groaned and had to exercise all of his self control not to simply take the brunette then and there. He had never let an omega bite him, always insisting they used special teeth protectors the few times he indulged in his most earthy desires, particularly during his own heats but he had always know he would allow it to William since he was playing for keeps. The blond forced himself to keep his pace at preparing the other man while William took care of both their shirts and begun to caress his heated skin, making sure to memorize his body through touch.

A moment later, Hannibal found the omega’s sweet spot, making him almost howl. The grip on his erection still kept Will from reaching his orgasm and he suspected it wouldn’t be the first time he was denied until the other decided it was time for him to be rewarded. He was that kind of dominant.

“Please, please, _please_ ” William begged against the skin he had just offended, while his nails left pink marks over the man’s back and he tried to coax the alpha into taking him at once, hard, fast.

At least, Hannibal began to broach into the omega’s pliant body. He moved slowly, letting the other adjust to him and the sensation of being taken. Will tried to do his best to relax while he bit the other again, on the same spot. The loved to feel so connected with his lover.

The blond began to move slowly in and out, making the brunette moan and once he brushed the man’s prostate William threw his head back and he could see the darkened eyes of the omega. At that moment, he used a hand to take the man by the nape, keeping the neck exposed, and finally biting down the place where neck and shoulder met until he broke the skin. More than a claiming bite, a bonding one and the omega simply howled arching in pleasure, tightening his muscles around the dark eyed one’s cock.

“Please, Hannibal… please, give me your seed!” William begged, too lost in his desire to register what he was asking for.

Those words made Hannibal finally lost his iron clad control and began to move at a stronger, faster pace, making sure to pound against the other’s pleasure spot. When he felt his climax closing over him the blond finally released the trapped erection of his lover using his fingers to help him come.

It took them but a moment to spend themselves. Their orgasm washed over them. William felt almost dizzy at the strong emotions he experiences, some of which weren’t his own, but being a mirror of the dominant still at top of him didn’t bothered him in the least this time. He could tell he had been able to satisfy the powerful alpha who had claimed him, even if only for a while and felt a bit proud of himself. He cuddled against the other’s strong body and closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written almost at the same time than the last one and it was going to be all, but I think I'll try to go a bit deeper into their relationship showing how they deal with the bonding bite and Will's heat. We'll see what happens!
> 
> Feedback is well loved and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess this chapter was pretty difficult for me to write, I'm pretty sure there will be little changes on it over the next few days.  
> There were a couple of things I tried to be very delicate about, I hope they won't bother anyone.

Will stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the bathroom’s mirror, they had finally let go of one another after a long and passionate night. Hannibal, being the gentleman that he was, had let him go into the bathroom first, knowing if they got inside together chances where they lost themselves in their lust again. For an old alpha, the blond certainly had stamina the young one thought with a naughty smile.

 

While he was at the shower he had noticed the soft gush of natural lube that clearly indicated he was entering his heat cycle. At another time that would have send him running home, but when he asked to be claimed by the other he was letting the man know his decision of sharing his next heats with him. It was impossible that Hannibal hadn’t noticed earlier it and William wondered why the man hadn’t said something. Still, by the little amount he felt running at uneven intervals down his tights he had hours until it reached the peak where he would beg the other to be take and knot him.

He wondered if the blond had any of the hygiene items that existed to keep an omega the most comfortable it was possible while waiting for his body to be completely ready, but he thought it was certainly rude to go through the other’s drawers, so he simply put on the robe that Lecter had borrowed him and stand up in front of the mirror to dry his hair a little before coming out and asking about such things.

At that very moment Will noticed the dark-purple mark where neck and shoulder met. _That was certainly not a claiming bite_ , he thought before touching it with trembling fingers. He wondered how should break the news to the alpha in the other room.

 

Accidental bonding wasn’t unheard of, when it happened people simply had to turn to the closest medical facility to be subjected to a strong pharmaceutical cocktail that would neutralize the effects of the bite in both partners. It took a week for such therapy to work and apparently was pretty painful, but it prevented people from being trapped in an undesired relationship. It had been a miracle for many unloving or foolishly young alpha-omega couples that had bonded forced by their parents before there were laws to protect them or while in the throes of the first heats.

Slowly, he finished with his task, trying to decide how he should feel about the whole thing, on one hand part of him felt strangely and incredibly happy at the idea of being Hannibal’s omega, of having such a powerful alpha as his own, and Will felt proud at being able to have made the other so lost in passion he had bitten far stronger than needed; on the other he preferred not to think too much of it. Obviously it had been a mistake and the blond would be very kind about it while taking them to the nearest hospital or clinic, and best case scenario he would suggest they used protection from then on which he hated since he loved being bitten by his lover or to stop seeing each other for the time being. Lecter might even suggest it was better if they stopped the unofficial consults altogether but he didn’t want to even consider that. Will hoped he could at least talk the other man out of that.

Once he couldn’t drag it anymore he walked out with a sad expression on his eyes.

“I think we should go to an A&E” Will said with an almost trembling voice moving around to pick his discarded clothes. Before going out he'd make sure to ask Hannibal for an emergency suppressant, because even if he thought the other was more than able to defend him he wasn’t risking the man being overpowered by another or even by a group.

 

The older man just arched and eyebrow before standing up quickly and taking the younger one by the waist, stopping his actions at once, pulling him to his body while his nose told him of his mate rapidly approaching heat peak.

“What’s wrong, William?” He asked with a clear suspicion of what had put the other in such a dark mood.

“You didn’t just claim me” The younger one explained dryly, moving his head for the other to see the mark clearly and bracing himself for the man’s worry or even horror. He had seen it happen before. But of course, Hannibal wouldn’t be like anyone else, the man simply kissed the spot softly, reverently, startling the brunette who looked at him surprised.

“What are you doing?” He asked surprised, which admittedly, sounded pretty silly to his own ears.

“You don’t want my mark on you?” Hannibal asked seriously, his eyes suddenly dark and all of his posturing seemed to change at the chance of William recanting of the bond.

The green eyed looked taken aback. He had never seen this side of the alpha. It was edgy and dangerous and he felt strangely fascinated by it.

“ _It’s not that_ ” He assured the man quickly crumbling under the pressure of the taller one intense sight while he felt his heartbeat becoming inexplicable wild, “I… I never… I mean… I wanted you to claim me but bonding…” He tried to explain while his body trembled imperceptibly as another heat wave assaulted him, this time a bit stronger since his emotional turmoil seemed to move things forward, which spoke volumes of what his body wished.

 

“I confess I didn’t intend for this to happen” Hannibal said, lying expertly, while his eyes got softer and he made sure to project how much he desired the younger one while he brought the other to his body to kiss his lips chastely “but I don’t regret it” he said reassuringly. With William’s heat so close it would be easier for him to convince the young omega of seeing things his way for the time being since the empath’s emotions would get more in tune with his own and his instinct would override his usual caution and natural mistrust.

“ _You don’t?!_ ” Will asked in awe unconsciously getting even closer to the blond, while he felt his temperature going up, another tell-tale sign of his impending heat.

“My dear, it was a risk we took when neither of us wore protection” The man said rationally, while his hands moved inside the William’s bathrobe to caress the skin softly and elicit soft moans from the other.

The brunette let the Hannibal’s calm wash over him, letting himself believe the other’s words and basking in the feeling of belonging to the one he had chosen, consciously as well as unconsciously. He had been slowly falling for Hannibal before, had wanted to get the alpha for himself, wanted his claiming bite, this was simply going a step further. With a soft smile he moved to kiss the other’s mouth passionately.

“I think you should rest for a moment while I take that shower” Hannibal said when they separated “then I’ll take you to our mating room and bring breakfast to you” He wouldn’t risk another alpha getting in the middle and interrupting their first heat together or endangering his omega. The need to protect his omega had always being in him, as in any other alpha -an inveterate feeling that was as old as humanity and which society had tried always to regulate- but now he was bonded there was a new edge, it was raw and almost uncivilized. Of course, Hannibal had known it would happen, at an intellectual level he had been expecting it, but he wasn’t prepared for the force of it, the way it made him feel so different from his usual more controlled side.

 

William smiled and nodded, letting himself be taken to lie on the mattress once again before the other finally walked to the bathroom. Of course Hannibal would have a special room prepared for them when the heat came! Doctor Lecter was a traditional alpha, after all! And he came from old money which meant having at least one secret room for his omega’s cycles. And it better be the only omega he took there! William thought possessive and jealous… _if he so much as suspected or got the faintest smell of another in their special place_ … he turned to look at the place where the blond had disappeared in a menacing way. But, he concluded at last, Hannibal didn’t seem the kind of man who played around… still, before the day was over he would make sure to put fresh bite marks on the other to make sure anyone could tell the man was taken by a very possessive mate.

The brunette tried to get into a comfortable position while he waited for the alpha. Eventually Will decided he should let Jack know that he wouldn’t be available for the next few days but since he had left his cell phone downstairs he thought it could wait for a little longer. Moreover, he needed to know if the older one was ready to acknowledge their relationship publicly. Even if they were mated now, and his scent would change to that fact it would be pretty difficult to know who his alpha was if they didn’t tell, and he could keep quiet if the other preferred it that way, at least for a while. He wasn’t going to be a dirty little secret.

 

 

Hannibal took a quick shower, not wanting to stay away from his mate for long, his possessiveness closer to the surface than ever before. He found William in the same spot he had left him, his scent clinging just a bit heavier on the air telling the other’s body was opening up and getting ready to mate. The blond caressed the still wet curls of his mate before helping him to his feet and kissing him. His hands moving to the man’s backside and touching it softly feeling the wetness slowly gathering there. His instinct told him he had to take William to the safe mating room at once and wasn’t one to argue with it in some circumstances.

“I should call Jack before I reach full heat” The brunette told while they moved and made Lecter groan at his mate thinking of another alpha, but his rational side knew it was needed if they weren’t to be interrupted. Not that he thought the other was capable of finding the secret room or to separate him from his omega, but he wouldn’t take any chances.

“Of course, my dear” He said at last with a darker tone “I’ll bring the cell to you”

 

 

William looked around the beautiful room and noticed it was decorated with the same taste than the rest of the house, except there were no windows and there was mini fridge closer by. Hannibal told him he would go to prepare a bit of food while he got comfortable.

The brunette studied the place and decided he liked it. He felt secure there, knowing it would be almost impossible to find and to access, his mate had really put a lot of thought into its planning. He wondered who would have been the architect and where would the man be now… if he did mating rooms like this he or she must be someone to put a word for out there. Once his alpha was with him, William decided, it would be a perfect little nest for them.

He moved slowly to the big bed and got on the mattress taking off the robe since the fabric that was already bothering him. His skin was getting heated up and the wetness was becoming more present. Will let one of his own fingers touch the small place where it came from and found he was slowly opening up -it was a well known fact that most omegas dilated some on their own while in heat making easier for their mates to prepare them to take a knot since it was usually a time where none of them wanted to wait for long, nature know how to do some things-. He quickly took the probing digits away knowing his lover would one to be the one to help him be ready and waited for his alpha, getting progressively anxious.

 

Eventually Hannibal returned carrying a big tray with both their breakfasts and Will’s cell phone. He had used the time outside the room to cancel his appointments and session for the next week.

The brunette called Jack and briefly informed him that he was taking some heat days without giving him any details, Will was sure it would be better to speak with Hannibal about their relationship status after this volatile time had passed. The BAU chief told him not to worry and they broke the communication. A moment later, the blond was claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. William knew that once the bond had stabilized the older alpha wouldn’t be so on edge, but for now, he decided to enjoy this wilder version of the blond.

Once the other felt reassured of his ownership, they moved a little apart and began to eat, since once the first wave hit them they wouldn’t be able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter will be mostly a PWP with their actual heat, but I'm not completely sure, hope the muse works with me and it turns to be a little easier than this one. I'm really bad with WIPs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, I hope you have all enjoyed the travel... I must confess this was a strange one for me. It was going to be a one shot and then Hannibal and Will took the ball and run with it and here we are...

Hannibal caressed his omega’s body with sure fingers, slowly enjoying the way his skin reacted to the touch. He ran the digits down the man’s strong neck and through his chest, his pelvis, and let them wander to the wet entrance to test how open the other was. He wouldn’t cause undue discomfort to the younger man.

William blushed slightly when he felt the contact before taking the other man in a passionate kiss and turning them around, he would show his mate he wasn’t just laying there and taking what the other wanted to give, he was submissive but subservient. The alpha was surprised at the sudden action, but decided to let the other did as he wanted for a little while, he had always enjoyed the brunette’s spirit.

Will moved from the thin lips of his bonded one to the man’s neck and bit him, hard. Will wasn’t able to see Hannibal proud smile, but he could felt the subtle way in which the man’s body reacted, heating slightly up and getting even harder. No matter that Hannibal wasn’t as young as he used to be, or that they had been having sex several times during the night before, omega hormones acted like an aphrodisiac on any alpha but they were even stronger on the one he was bonded with.

Once the brunette was satisfied with the mark he had left William moved down the other’s body, to kiss the strong chest, licking the hard surface. Alphas upper bodies weren’t as sensitive as omegas, but that didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy having it played with and if Hannibal’s hand closing on the back of his head was any indication he was doing things right.

“Such a daring beautiful omega, you are, William” The blond praised him, knowing only too well it was important for the other to hear his own name, to know he wasn’t just any omega sharing his heat with him. Also, he had notices how much his voice affected the younger one and was more than willing to oblige.

The brunette smiled and bit the tanned skin, eliciting a low moan from his lover. That response made Will go a bit wilder and began to close his teeth over the hard planes randomly, not strongly enough to break the skin but enough to leave behind pink marks.

“Are you trying to eat me up, my beautiful?” Hannibal asked teasingly his eyes darker than ever before while he let some of his lust leak to the empath.

William stopped in his ministrations for a moment to look at the other with bright eyes.

“Maybe…” He began to say with a daring smile before moving down to the man’s erected flesh “…wouldn’t you like being a part of me?” And then he simply took the other’s cock on his mouth making Hannibal groan and his grip become a tighter. He teased the heated skin with his tongue and the tiniest scrap of his teeth, a hand caressing softly the place where the knot would form and tie him to the man’s body.

Eventually Hannibal pulled the other up again, not wanting to come before being inside the omega and risk knotting outside of his body, since it would take hours for him to be able to take the man appropriately. He kissed his daring lover before turning them over once again. His hands began to caress the other’s lithe frame, and once they broke the lip-lock he turned his mouth to the man’s erected nipples, this time he teased them mercilessly, sucking and pinching them making William grow mad with desire.

“Please, suck me harder!!! Please, your lips are too hot…” The other one said almost unconsciously. Will knew now he could come just from the stimulation the other provided since Hannibal had made him orgasm just from that not long ago.

 

The blond smiled to himself, and let his fingers close over the smaller one erection, not giving him the chance to achieve any release, he decided that he would have to buy a cock ring soon since it was obvious that his lover wasn’t against a bit of delayed satisfaction. Certainly they would explore the other’s boundaries about it at another time. Slowly his free hand turned to the man’s entrance and this time he let two digits tease it more insistently, caressing the muscle while helping to move things along. A fresh wave of arousal hit his nose and he could tell the omega was had reached his heat peak at last. Expertly he pushed the fingers inside the wet heat, looking for the sweet spot that would make William moan louder than he already was.

“Hannibal, please, _please_ …” The brunette begged with a rough voice.

“Soon, my dear, naughty omega” The blond whispered against the heated skin of his lover’s chest.

His words seemed to cause a new rush of wetness, and he enjoyed the sweet scent of an omega growing desperate to be taken by his mate. Will hands hugged the dark eyed’s back while his legs surrounded the man’s waist in an attempt to guide him inside of his body, to the place where he needed the other the most right then and there.

“Patience…” Hannibal whispered directly into the other’s ear “I’ll give you all that you need…”

The green eyed moaned pitifully eliciting a soft smile from the blond.

“ _I need you inside of me now!_ ” He half-protested and half-demanded with feverish eyes “ _I want to feel your knot getting big inside of me!_ ”.

The blond smiled at those lust-filled words, he loved this beautifully uninhibited William. Hannibal turned to the man’s neck once more and kissed the mark he had placed there almost reverently. _His mate, his bonded one, his omega, his sweet desire-ridden lamb_.

“I’ll take my time devouring you” He promised darkly, making William shudder and moan “Every little part of you… ”.

 

The blond’s words and his hot caresses as the yearn that came with the heat made Will began to lose control of his empathy, his mind shields crumbling down and exposing his need and hunger, his raw and wild emotions, his darker instincts and wishes. Hannibal watched at the man’s hidden nature revealing itself with fascination in his eyes, grateful his strong mind and training kept him from being taken into the man’s inner turmoil allowing him to enjoy such a display. He had made a slight mistake in his earlier appreciation, he decided, _this was a sweet wolf,_ and he found himself falling for the omega again. He wasn’t letting this precious creature go and with that thought in mind he bit the already tender skin once more taking a few droplets of the other’s blood, making their link even stronger, more difficult to break even if William tried with pharmaceutical cocktails… not that he would even allow for him to even try such a thing. Hannibal let some of his possessive feelings reach the brunette and they made the other him arch his back, the emotions were almost like a physical caress for such an strong empath.

“Please Hannibal!!!” William begged once again and this time he complied.

 

Slowly the blond positioned himself at the man’s entrance and breached inside.

“ _Can you feel me taking you?_ ” Hannibal asked in a low, seductive voice while he moved in and out of his omega wet heat “ _Soon I’ll knot you and give you all of my seed…_ ” He whispered, an expert hand closing over the brunette’s erection, slowly stimulating him in time with his trusts “ _You’ll become mine…_ ” the man kept on. His words were making the other become wetter hungrier for his touch “ _My little omega… so beautiful… my mate_ ”

“ _Yes, yours!!!_ ” William acknowledged hotly, tightening his grip, trying to lead the other even further inside of his body “ _My alpha!_ ” He proclaimed at once.

Hannibal smile turned feral at those words, his eyes shone dark and his thrust became harder, his knot to popping out and stretching the other wider. William howled at the feeling he hadn’t experienced in years. _It was just perfect, exactly what he needed, what he had been missing_.

“Yes! More!!! I want all of you, Hannibal” Will demanded while his nails once more ran wild on the blond’s back, this time probably breaking the skin at some spots.

Hannibal groaned at the feeling, loving how his omega behaved, as a rewards he began to softly stimulate the man’s trapped erection.

 

A little while later, Will felt his mate’s climaxing inside of his body while he came in the other’s fingers. Once the first rush was over, while their breaths became calmer, the brunette felt himself relaxing and enjoying the feeling of his mate joined to him, the closeness it brought between them. This sensation was beyond the physical aspect, he still sensed his alpha’s presence in the back of his mind, his emotions part of him, _possessiveness, ownership, care, passion_ … there was also a certain _danger_ , a darkness that threatened to engulf the rest of the world, but never him. He was safe, cherished by his alpha. William decided not to worry by any of it right at this moment and closed his eyes in ecstasy trying to prolong the perfect moment for as long as was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to get feedback on my stories, it's wonderful to know what readers think of my stories.
> 
> I'll make some corrections over the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to get feedback, since it's nice to know what the readers think of my stories.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to NBC and Thomas Harris, I'm just playing around here. The story is mine.


End file.
